Fastening tape used in automotive and other applications may be installed on a seat cushion or other component by first placing the fastening tape on a trench within a mold. After the fastening tape has been situated, urethane foam is introduced, which forms the seat cushion or other component around the fastening tape. If foam intrudes into the fastening tape, the fasteners, such as hooks, of the fastening tape are more prone to failure. If the trench surface on which the fastening tape is positioned is curved instead of planar, foam intrusion is more likely.